FAIL
by JaeGG
Summary: Setiap malam percakapan di mulai. Berbasa-basi mengawali pembicaraan mereka hingga menjerumus ke hal yang vulgar. Brengsek nya mereka berdua karena pada dunia nyata dan fakta yang ada, mereka sama-sama sudah memiliki kekasih. VKook/T /ONESHOT.


Setiap malam percakapan di mulai. Berbasa-basi mengawali pembicaraan mereka hingga menjerumus ke hal yang vulgar. Brengsek nya mereka berdua karena pada dunia nyata dan fakta yang ada, mereka sama-sama sudah memiliki kekasih. VKook/T+

Pair: VKook

Genre: Romance.

Rated: T+

ONE SHOT

* * *

 **FAIL**

Entahlah mungkin aplikasi itu adalah perantara dari tuhan bagi mereka berdua. Dalam 1 minggu ini, Taehyung dan Jungkook saling mengikat, mengikat dalam urusan 'friends with benefits'.  
setiap malam, percakapan di mulai. Berbasa-basi mengawali pembicaraan mereka hingga menjerumus ke hal yang 'ekhem' -Vulgar-

Brengsek nya mereka berdua, karena pada dunia nyata dan fakta yang ada, mereka sama-sama sudah memiliki kekasih.

Taehyung merebahkan diri di sofa kamar nya, menikmati setiap hemusan nafas sendiri dengan kepala mengadah ke atas menatap langit-langit kamar, ia baru saja bertengkar dengan pacar nya, akhir-akhir ini memang ada saja hal yang di peributkan. Dari masalah spele bertansformasi menjadi masalah besar yang seperti nya hanya bisa di selesaikan oleh detective, well memang berlebihan tapi masalah nya, sangat sulit memecahkan problema diantara hubungan mereka, seperti sulit mencari jalan keluar, mungkin akibat sumpah serapah yang pernah di lontarkan ibu dari pacar nya yang mengatakan _'Jangan harap kalian hidup bahagia, selama saya masih ada di dunia ini saya tak akan merestui hubungan kalian.'_

'Jangan harap kalian hidup bahagia, selama saya masih ada di dunia ini saya tak akan merestui hubungan kalian.', sempat berpikir; 'Kalau begitu biar ku bunuh saja dia agar cinta kami tak terhalang restu.' batin Taehyung, tapi dia tak sejahat itu.

Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan mulai mengetik sesuatu.

 _Mik95 : Selamat malam._

Dia memang sengaja memakai username samaran. Mik95 = Kim , dan ia mencantumkan tahun kelahiran nya, 1995.

 _J79 : Selamat malam._

Tidak beda dengan Jungkook yang juga memakai username tak jelas. Itu malah terlihat seperti tipe ponsel. J=Jungkook. 79 berasal dari tahun kelahirannya 1997 yang sengaja iabalik.

 _Mik95 : Hari yang melelahkan._

 _J79 : Benarkah? Kenapa?_

 _Mik95 : Bagaimana dengan hari mu?_

 _J79 : Mengesankan, sangat mengesankan T,T aku baru saja bertengkar dengan pacar ku._

 _Mik95 : Akupun sama. Dia memaki-maki ku._

 _J79 : Kenapa dia memaki-maki mu?_

 _Mik95 : Huh lupakan, aku malas membahas nya. Lebih baik kita bahas hubungan kita berdua._

 _J79 : Hubungan kita berdua? Haha._

Terdengar lucu mendengar kata-kata hubungan kita berdua. kenyataan nya mereka sudah memiliki kekasih. jahat sekali bukan?

 _Mik95 : kenapa kau tertawa? Aku tidak sedang melawak._

 _J79 : Tidak ada, chagi :)_

Perlu di ketahui, diantara mereka memiliki 1 perjanjian. Tak boleh dari salah satu dari mereka yang menanyakan nama lengkap termasuk marga. Dan mereka hanya boleh memanggil dengan sebutan chagi sebagai pengganti nama.

 _Mik95 : Apa kau semenyebalkan nya seperti 'dia'?_

 _J79 : Kenapa malah membandingkan ku dengan pacar mu? Kau bilang jangan bahas itu._

 _Mik95 : Peluk aku :(_

 _J79 : Aku ada di sebelah mu. Kau saja yang peluk aku :p_

 _Mik95 : Aroma mu berbeda, ah.. sejak kapan kau mengganti merk parfume? Ini bukan parfume mu! Ku yakin kau baru saja bercinta kan?_

Tentu saja omongan Taehyung hanya omong kosong, tau darimana dia soal parfume yang di pakai Jungkook.

 _J79 : Iya:p_

 _Mik95 : *sigh bagian ku mana?_

 _J79 : Minta saja pada pacar mu~ haha, lagian aku hanya bercanda, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa dengan dia, sudah ku bilang kan aku baru saja bertengkar._

 _Mik95 : Aku lelah._

 _J79 : tidur saja._

 _Mik95 : Cium aku dulu._

 _J79 : :* :* :*_

 _Mik95 : :* Love you._

 _J79 : Kau punya pacar, bodoh._

 _Mik95 : Kau juga. Kenapa mau mencium ku? :p_

 _J79 : Haha:D love you too._

Persetan dengan pacar nya. Jungkook lelah terus-terusan bertengkar. Jadi jangan salahkan dia yang membutuhkan hiburan.

Setiap hari nya masih selalu sama, Jungkook dan Taehyung masih saling berkomunikasi pada malam hari.

 _J79 : kenapa kau masih saja menghubungi ku? Apa kau tak punya keperluan dengan pacar mu?_

 _Mik95 : Biarkan saja, aku malas menghubungi nya lagi pula dia juga tidak berusaha menghubungiku._

 _J79 : sudah 2 minggu kita dekat, aku penasaran dengan wajah mu._

 _Mik95 : Aku juga, biar ku tebak. Pasti wajah mu sangat manis :)_

 _J79 : Sok tau :p kita bisa video call kalau kau mau._

 _Mik95 : ah, ide bagus. Tapi, untuk apa kita video call?_

 _J79 : pertanyaan konyol, tentu saja utuk saling mengenal wajah._

 _Mik95 : Tidak ada yang lain?_

 _J79 : Maksud mu?_

 _Mik95 : Ayolah, kau pasti mengerti._

 _J79 : Terserah apa mau mu, yang penting kita terhubung dulu._

Mereka menunggu tersambung. Jungkook benar-benar tak sabar ingin melihat wajah asli pacar gelap nya. Tidak tidak, bukan pacar. Anggap saja mainan nya.

Sedangkan Taehyung duduk diam menatap kosong layar laptop nya, dia juga tak sabar namun berbeda dengan Jungkook, Taehyung tak sabar karena Jungkook menjanjikan video sex.

What the….

Kedua nya telah terhubung. Namun di seberang sana, sosok Jungkook tak terlihat.

"Err, chagi…" Taehyung berseru, sensasi nya sangat berbeda ketika berbicara tak langsung dengan langsung seperti sekarang ini. Tak lama, tempat Jungkook menjadi terang.

"ah maaf, aku baru saja menyalakan lampu."

Jungkook bergumam sambil melihat ke atas, memastikan penerangan nya cukup.

Wajah Jungkook terlihat sangat jelas di layar laptop Taehyung.

"J-Jungkook?"

Jungkook mendengar itu, mendengar nama nya di sebut. Heran karena identitas nya di ketahui, dan kemudian barulah dia melihat layar laptop nya.

Sh*t.

"Hyung?"

Taehyung? Kim Taehyung? bahkan dia tak sadar suara siapa yang tadi menggumamkan nama Jungkook.

"jelaskan ini semua."

Meski jarak membatasi mereka, Taehyung berhasil menusukkan pandangan tajam kepada Jungkook lewat layar di hadapannya.

"Hyung?" Jungkook masih belum bisa menyimpulkan ini semua. Apakah dia benar Taehyung? Kenapa bisa kebetulan seperti ini.

"Bagus ya! Jadi ini yang kau lakukan di belakang ku, kau ternyata selingkuh, sialan kau hyung." Tiba-tiba Jungkook marah seketika ia meyakini bahwa wajah Taehyung lah yang benar-benar mengisi layar nya. Memang sejak kapan Taehyung memiliki kembaran.

"Lalu kau pikir yang kau perbuat sekarang ini apa nama nya, ha? Kau juga selingkuh di belakang ku, kook!"

Jungkook tersentak mendengar tuturan Taehyung, Taehyung memang tak salah bukan, Jungkook tak seharus nya menyalahkan diri nya sebab Jungkook sendiri melakukan hal yang sama. Kilas balik yang melatar belakangi perselingkuhan ini, memang sejak awal kedua nya sama-sama memiliki alasan yang sama. Jungkook dan Taehyung muak dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing, tentu saja mereka berdua belum mengetahui fakta bahwa di balik username samaran itu adalah kekasih nya sendiri.

"Tapi kau yang memulai! Kau yang memulai chattingan nya, jangan menyalahkan ku." tetap saja Jungkook tak mau mengakui kesalahan nya. Berbeda dengan Taehyung.

"Iya memang aku yang memulai, dan aku mengaku salah tapi bukan berarti kau bebas dari segala tuduhan! Kau juga bersalah, dan kau sebagai tersangka utama di sini, kook."

"Berhenti berbicara seperti pembawa berita, aku muak mendengar nya."

Mungkin Jungkook sedang berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Murahan."

"apa hyung bilang?" Meski ia bertanya, tapi pendengaran Jungkook masih normal.

"Perlu ku antar ke dokter spesialis telinga?"

"hyung bilang aku murahan?"

Di balik layar mereka saling menghantarkan aura dari kedua mata yang saling menusuk. Jika effect mendukung pertengkaran mereka mungkin sudah terlihat petir-petir mengkilat dari kedua mata mereka.

"Kau juga mu-"

"Dengar!"

"Apa, sialan?!"

"Lupakan dahulu pertengkaran ini, aku ingin bertanya. Alasan kita melakukan video call ini apa?"

Idiot. Itulah 1 kata yang Jungkook pikirkan tentang Taehyung sekarang ini. Jangan bilang Taehyung akan melanjutkan perselingkuhan nya, geez mereka sudah tertangkap basah 1 sama lain. Gila saja.

"Aku ingin melihat wajah mu, tapi itu sebelum aku tau bahwa kau adalah Kim Taehyung."

Terdengar penekanan pada kata **tapi**.

"Adakah alasan lain?"

"Apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura lupa, kau bilang akan melakukan sesuatu."

Sesaat Jungkook mengingat-ingat. Ah, iya.

"Itu juga kau yang memulai nya, kau yang mengajakku."

"Lalu kenapa dengan mudah nya kau menerima permintaan ku? Permintaan dari orang yang belum kau kenal? Dari orang asing bahkan seakan tak peduli kalau kau punya kekasih."

Lagi-lagi Jungkook terpojokkan.

"Argh, kau juga sa-"

"Kekasih nya sendiri saja sampai mati-matian meminta sentuhan dan hanya mendapatkan pukulan. Murahan."

Meski volume nya sedikit agak turun ketika bilang murahan, tapi Jungkook masih dapat menangkap nya walau samar-samar.

"Berhenti mengatai ku murahan, brengsek. Itu semua karena aku sedang frustasi." _Sialan, aku tak tau harus mengeluarkan alibi apalagi. Terserah dia mau percaya atau tidak._

"Bla..bla..bla.." Jungkook bersumpah, ingin memotong lidah dan wajah Taehyung yang 100% sudah menyerupai idiot.

"Mau melanjutkan tujuan awal kita? Video sex~…"

Jungkook begidik ngeri melihat Taehyung dengan sengaja mendekatkan wajah nya ke arah webcam dan sedikit mendesah saat mengatakan video sex.

"Menjijikan kau, hyung."

"Sekarang kau bisa mengatakan ini menjijikan? Jadi kemana saja tadi?"

"Lalu kenapa kau mengajak melakukan video sex walau kau sendiri bilang itu menjijikan?"

"Maksud ku kau menjijikan, kenapa? Karena kau menyetujui ajakan dari orang yang belum kau kenal, sedangkan jika permintaan itu keluar dari mulut ku yang jelas-jelas kekasih mu dengan enteng nya kau bilang menjijikan."

"Putus saja, aku lelah." Jungkook menyerah. Yang dikatakan Taehyung memang benar. Tapi maksud sebenar nya bukan seperti yang Taehyung pikirkan. Alasan skenapa setiap kali Taehyung meminta dan jawaban nya pasti tak lain dan tak bukan: _aku tak mau_ . Karena ia takut ketahuan oleh Nyonya Jeon yang menentang hubungan mereka. Jadi itu yang menyebabkan kenapa ia mau di ajak video sex, dia frustasi saat itu, akibat selalu bertengkar dengan kekasih nya. Di sisi lain ia juga berpikir lagi pula hanya video sex saja tidak sampai benar-benar melakukan.

"YA, PUTUS. BYE."

Keesokan hari, dimana Jungkook bergelung di atas kasur tanpa berniat untuk bangun namun terpaksa harus membuka mata karena handphone nya sejak tadi enggan berhenti bergetar, bukan alarm melainkan panggilan dari Taehyung.

"Apalagi ha? Kita sudah putus." Pembicaraan yang di awali bentakan.

"Pagi, chagi~ jangan berbicara ketus seperti itu. Aku tak suka."

"Apa peduli ku? Kita sudah putus kau mau apa lagi?"

 _Aku mau tubuh mu_. Ucapnya dalam hati. Seringaian menghiasi bibir Taehyung.

"Memang adakah di antara kita berdua mengatakan kita berakhir?"

"AKU. Dan kau sudah menyetujui nya semalam, bodoh, idiot."

Yang terdengar hanya kekehan kecil.

"Ah seperti nya aku salah menangkap maksudmu. Ku kira kau ingin memutuskan panggilan video." Jelas hanya lelucon. Taehyung mengerti maksud Jungkook, hanya saja ia berpura-pura tidak tau. Semenyebalkan nya Jungkook, dia tetaplah kekasih Taehyung yang sangat ia sayang. meski dia menyakiti nya. Tapi sekarang terbuka semua kan? Jungkook melakukan hal yang sama juga membuat Taehyung tak merasa bersalah.

"Sekarang kau sudah mengerti kan? Kita putus."

"Tidak mau, sebelum aku mendapatkan tubuh mu, murahan."

Mata Jungkook terbuka lebar.

"Sialan! Ah aku lelah brengsek."

 _Tut_

Panggilan terputus-

 **From: TaeTae**

 _Anggap saja aku ini seseorang yang tak kau kenal dan hanya dapat di panggil chagi. Kau pasti tak akan keberatan untuk ku setubuhi. Kita bisa melalukan nya di hotel agar ibu mu tak menggerutu seperti bebek. kau mau di hotel mana? biar aku yang memesan :)_

Ia tak mengerti isi pesan Taehyung. Seakan-akan sedang menyindir keras Jungkook.

"ARGH! TAEHYUNG BRENGSEK!"

Suara Jungkook menggema hingga menggemparkan ruangan di sebelah nya, tepat nya kamar Nyonya Jeon.

Lalu sahutan tak di undang menjawab teriakan Jungkook. "Sudah ku bilang sejak awal!" Nyonya Jeon teriak tak kalah keras. Demi apapun, Jungkook tak berbicara dengan Ibu nya.

 **\- END -**

* * *

 **a/n: pendek ya? xD cuma iseng kok. makasih ^^**


End file.
